


Flowers

by MikaelaJaeger



Series: Eremin Short-Fics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short & Sweet, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelaJaeger/pseuds/MikaelaJaeger
Summary: Eren doesn't like flowers





	Flowers

Eren doesn't like flowers. 

They're naive, small, weak and people _love_ to rip the petals off of them, _stomp_ on them until the beauty is distinguished. The world they live in can't have flowers because their world isn't beautiful

Eren doesn't like flowers, they reminded too much of himself.

They remind him of how weak he was the day he watched his mother being ripped in half by unforgiving hands.

They remind him of how small he felt and how naive he was to think that he could've helped, how naive he was to think that Han's could've helped, how naive he was for thinking that he was strong.

It's a contradiction, Eren's a contradiction. 

 

Armin loves flowers. 

 

Their innocence, their tender charm, the fact that even in a world like theirs they have the strength to continue to grow and flourish.

Even if that's in dirty gutters or tiny cracks in the cement.

Armin wants to have strength like the flowers do. He wants to flourish in places that are rough, he wants to be vibrant, he wants to be durable. Flowers don't get help. Armin doesn't want help either.

Eren gave Armin flowers. 

Eren gave Armin flowers because flowers were beautiful like he was.

Eren gave Armin flowers because Armin _told_ him that flowers were resilient and steadfast.

Eren gave Armin flowers because Armin is innocent, a pure cherub that had been thrust into a hellish world where flowers meant anger, helplessness and sadness.

Eren gave Armin flowers and the flowers withered and died. 


End file.
